when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghoul Ponies of the New Group P365
"These ghoul pony bastards seem to be serving and protecting for the New Group P365. They seem to be wanted to have revenge on Equestria since they were badly mistreated by its government forces and its survivors since curfews are being impossed by Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Twilight Sparkle and Big McIntosh. Things are getting a lot worse since then." --Su Ji-Hoon, The P365 Returns The Ghoul Ponies of the New Group P365 are the ghoul ponies who were protect and serve for the New Group P365 that they were former ghoul ponies who joined the New Group P365 for revenge since they were being badly treated by Equestrian survivors They would be appeared in post-Last Day of Equestria when they are former friendly ghoul ponies but then being badly treated by Equestrian survivors, it would be caused them join the New Group P365 for revenge. They can be trained,have intelligence and understand about humans or other ponies like intelligence ghouls, wore fully-German 1946 uniform and wielding weapons for different from other ghoul ponies, and very masked but no Nazi symbol due to wore red eyed gas masks or they using German goggles instead of wear those masks in Great P365 War, which codenamed the P365 Ghoul Soldiers Units P365 Ghoul Infantry The P365 Ghoul Infantry are the ghoul pony infantries of the New Group P365 that they are former ghoul ponies who joined the New Group P365,to being healed and to be trained with have intelligence and understand about humans or other ponies. There are new types of P365 Ghoul Infantry who are former ghoul ponies who joined the New Group P365 : * P365 Ghoul Soldier : the elite ghoul pony soldier of the New Group P365 that they are stronger than the Enclave troopers due to advanced skills and battle fury when they wore fully-German 1946 uniform and wielding weapons * P365 Ghoul Officer : the ghoul pony officer of the New Group P365 that they wore the black colored WW2 US officer uniforms with use sidearms and SMGs even though they wore red eyed gas masks and black colored WW2 US officer hat * P365 Ghoul Juggernaut : the heavy ghoul pony soldier of the New Group P365 that they wore COD Juggernaut outfits and wielding heavy weapons,which can be masked * P365 Ghoul Warden : the defensive ghoul pony soldier of the New Group P365 that they wore NCR riot gears with use SMGs,sidearms and riot shield * P365 Ghoul Sniper : the anti-infantry Unicorn ghoul pony soldier of the New Group P365 that they wore NCR Ranger patrol armor,a Stahlhelm and red eyed gas masks with use marksman rifles and sniper rifles * P365 Ghoul Panzersoldat : the armored intelligence ghoul pony soldier of the New Group P365 that it takes the appearance of a P365 Ghoul Soldier in an Panzersoldat's armored suit * P365 Ghoul Rocket Trooper : the anti-vehicle ghoul pony soldier of the New Group P365 that they wore fully-German 1946 uniform and wielding rocket launchers when they can be masked by wore red eyed gas masks * Wundertenwerfer : the Pegasus ghoul pony soldier of the New Group P365 that their damaged wings can be replaced by cybernetic limb actuator like Rainbow Dash's cybernetic limb actuator or they would use jetpacks for provisional flying. Also,they wore black-colored Great Crystal War-era Wonderbolt uniforms,a Stahlhelm with wielding weapons and firearms P365 Feral Ghouls The P365 Feral Ghouls are ghoul ponies that have lost their ability to reason and have become aggressive when allied with other P365 Ghoul Infantry, and also were created by New Group P365, Ketsuekikina Samurai The Ketsuekikina Samurai are intelligence Japanese ghoul ponies of the New Group P365 that they are allied with P365 Ghoul Infantry. They are Japanese ghoul pony samurais who served for the New Group P365 that they are new speed attack and resist ranged attack when they would wore black colored Samurai armor with wielding weapons, mostly use Katanas or Japanese weapons to make them have very speed and quickly attack. Trivia * Like Letzte Bataillon members, the Ghoul Ponies of the New Group P365 could be into savage and kill any survivors with can use heavy weapons or firearms if they haven't being reformed and make friendships. Category:Ponies Category:Ghouls Category:Units